


Never Enough

by JamieS1025



Series: Welcome to the Circus [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieS1025/pseuds/JamieS1025
Summary: Viktor would never be enough. Not for his family, not for his friends, not even for Yuuri.ORThe Jenny Lind Theater Scene from "The Greatest Showman".





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jordanash857](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanash857/gifts).



> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQWZK5U233s
> 
> This video is the scene from "The Greatest Showman" in which this story is based.
> 
> Italics in block quotes are the Lyrics

Viktor has never watched a performance from the standing area. As an influential playwriter, he was always guaranteed the best seat in the entire house. He shuffles nervously, glancing at the rest of his troop around him. He sees the tense posture of his companions, knowing just as well as him that they have been placed away from everyone else for a reason. JJ’s newest performer was taking the stage to launch a new “branch” of the performing circus, the Swedish Nightingale, Jenny Lind. 

And oh, is she beautiful, floating across the stage in her pearl gown.

 

 

> _I’m trying to hold my breath._
> 
> _Let it stay this way._
> 
> _Can’t let this moment end._
> 
> _You set off a dream with me._

 

Viktor hums in appreciation as she begins her song. Her voice fills the theater easily, strong and graceful. He probably would have been begging at her door to perform in one of his plays a few months ago.

Viktor is brought back to his surroundings as the man beside him clears his throat lightly.

 

 

> _Getting louder now._
> 
> _Can you hear it echoing?_
> 
>  

Oh, right, Yuuri is standing next to him. Viktor sucks in a quiet breath. He chances a glance to his left. Yuuri is looking straight ahead at the woman on stage and makes no move to knowledge Viktor, but his hands are hanging by his side. Viktor notices because he can almost brush his own hand against his.

 

 

> _Take my hand._
> 
> _Will you share this with me?_
> 
> _‘Cause darling without you._

Viktor moves before he can think, brushing the side of his hand against Yuuri’s. He can hear the quiet, sharp intake of air and in his peripheral vision can see Yuuri’s lips part, but he does not pull his hand away. Viktor feels a strong spike of hope at that.

 

 

> _All the shine of a thousand spotlights._
> 
> _All the stars we steal from the night sky._
> 
> _Will never be enough._
> 
> _Never be enough._
> 
> _Towers of gold are still too little._
> 
> _These hands could hold the world,_
> 
> _But it’ll,_

Viktor feels strong fingers graze his palm, pushing their way through his own fingers. He curls his fingers in response to interlock their hands together. Yuuri squeezes his hand reassuringly and a faint smile appears on his lips.

 

 

> _Never be enough_
> 
> _Never be enough_
> 
> _For me_
> 
> _Never, never_
> 
> _Never, never_
> 
> _Never, for me_
> 
> _For me_
> 
> _Never enough_
> 
> _Never enough_
> 
> _Never enough_
> 
> _For me_
> 
> _For me_
> 
> _For me_

Phichit notices the movement of hands as he is standing in the space right behind Viktor and Yuuri. He glances down to watch them interlock fingers and elbows Chris discreetly in the side, nodding his head in the direction of the hands. Chris’s eyes widen and he looks back to Phichit and shrugs. The two remain quiet at the new development.

 

>   _  
> All the shine of a thousand spotlights._
> 
> _All the stars we steal from the night sky._
> 
> _Will never be enough._
> 
> _Never be enough._
> 
>  

A commotion to the right drawls Viktor’s attention and he notices a man turning in his seat to look at him. Viktor recognizes his face from one of his mother’s banquet gatherings, but he cannot remember his name. The man leans forward to whisper to his wife, who also turns her attention to Viktor. Her expression turns to shock.

 

 

> _Towers of gold are still too little._
> 
> _These hands could hold the world,_
> 
> _But it’ll,_

Yuuri turns his head in the direction Viktor is staring just as he feels Viktor’s hand abruptly pull from his own. He stares at the couple watching them before looking at Viktor. The silver-haired man will not meet his eyes.

 

 

> _Never be enough_
> 
> _Never be enough_
> 
> _For me._

Yuuri squares his shoulders and holds his chin high. He spares one last glance at Viktor, eyes raking his very character. Finding nothing of value to him, Yuuri turns on his heels and walks straight out of the theater.

 

 

> _Never be enough_
> 
> _Never be enough_
> 
> _For me_

Viktor can feel Phichit staring at him as well and closes his eyes to hide the disappoint he feels in his heart. He hears more than sees Phichit turn and follow Yuuri out of the theater. “ _Good_ ”, Viktor thinks, “ _At least he won’t be alone_ ”.

 

>   
>  _Never, never_
> 
> _Never, never_
> 
> _Never, for me_
> 
> _For me_
> 
> _Never enough  
>  _
> 
> _Never enough_

 

“Oh, mon cheri, what have you done?” Chris whispers from behind him and Viktor chokes back a sob. Chris motions to the group. The troop behind him files out after Yuuri one by one until Viktor is standing completely alone.

 

 

> _Never enough_
> 
> _For me_
> 
> _For me_
> 
> _For me_

 

The audience irrupts in applause. Viktor’s eyes snap open at the noise.

 

Viktor can hear his father’s words as if he was standing right next to him. _“Don’t be foolish Viktor, what did you think would happen? Stop chasing these stupid ideas! You will be nothing without your reputation!”_

 

He can no longer contain the single tear that runs down his face.


End file.
